bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Shotaro's Group
Shotaro's Group consists of the Dokeshi Shotaro and allies and friends he makes since his separation from Emine. These friends help Shotaro fulfill his daily good deeds, as part of his Dokeshi Condition. Because of Shotaro's friendship with one member, Yohei Nanami, the group as well fulfills his goal of defeating Fear Factory. Members In order of joining: B Ichi Volume 1 - Shotaro.png|Shotaro|link=Shotaro B Ichi Volume 2 - Mana profile.png|Mana Hinoki|link=Mana Hinoki B Ichi Volume 3 - Yohei profile.png|Yohei Nanami|link=Yohei Nanami B Ichi Chapter 6 - Tool profile.png|Tool|link=Tool B Ichi Chapter 7 - Get-kun.png|Get|link=Get B Ichi Chapter 12 - Zuno gives Yohei keycard.png|Zuno (deceased)|link=Zuno B Ichi Chapter 5 - Assi profile.png|Assi|link=Assi History Seeking Emine (Shotaro begins his search) After a near-death experience, Shotaro, an orphan living in Japon, awakens as a Dokeshi, a superpowered human who must fulfill a daily obligation to retain those powers or risk losing something precious to him. Specifically, Shotaro's Dokeshi abilities allow him to take on the powers of whatever animal bone he bites upon, with the daily condition to perform one good deed daily. However, at the same time that he was awakened as a Dokeshi, his best friend, Emine, awakened as a Dokeshi with the opposite condition: to do one bad deed daily. Both friends must perform their conditions, or else they will lose something valuable to them: their friendship. As children, Emine separates from Shotaro so that he may fulfill his daily obligations without hindrance; however, Shotaro begins his own search to find him. Rescuing the Governor (Mana joins) hits Shotaro with her scooter]] Years later, Shotaro, now a teenager, continues his search, which brings him to the Chinjuku area of Toykyo, Japon. While trying to imitate the Justice Blade, a move by his favorite superhero Charisma Justice, Shotaro accidentally enters the street--and is struck by a scooter, knocking him into the street unconscious. The scooter's driver, a young traveler named Mana Hinoki , tends to Shotaro's injuries until he regains consciousness. When he awakens, Shotaro quickly demonstrates his Dokeshi abilities, performing his daily good deed by retrieving a child's balloon, although he earns the scorn of the child's parent, who despises him for being a Dokeshi. This prejudice persists when Shotaro and Mana encounter the bystanders witnessing the arrival of the actual Charisma Justice, who escorts through Toykyo the Governor of Japon and whom he freed from a kidnapper. However, the Vice Governor of Japon quickly learns that the Governor and Charisma Justice are actually the Tast Brothers, criminal Dokeshi who kidnapped the actual Governor. Shotaro and Mana work together to free the Governor. After defeating the Tast Brothers, Shotaro is invited by Mana to meet with a local fortune teller who may be able to help in his quest to find Emine. Shotaro, pleased, agrees to join her. Still in Chinjuku, Mana leads Shotaro to the Dokeshi fortune teller, Christina S. Imbroglia. When Shotaro requests Imbroglia's help in locating Emine, she refuses, claiming Shotaro's eyes have "very deep darkness." Imbroglia explains that Shotaro needs "the four powers which can repel the darkness" that she sees in his eyes. Shotaro does not understand Imbroglia's advice and leaves to wait outside for Mana to complete her fortune. Defeating Solence (Yohei joins) saves the Burger Stand Boy]] While waiting for Mana, Shotaro is offered a meal from a child who runs a street burger stand. After Shotaro finishes his meal, the boy extends his hand to Shotaro for payment, but Shotaro has no money. The boy accuses Shotaro of trying to "eat and run." Before Shotaro can go back to the fortune teller shop to ask Mana for money, he is interrupted by a Jeep, driven by the scientist Yohei Nanami, swinging along the street as it is pursued by Fear Factory's commander, the gas-releasing Dokeshi Solence and his motorcycle gang. While Yohei’s Jeep barely misses the burger stand, Shotaro sees a motorcycle coming at him. He grabs the boy and pulls him out of the way, saving his life. But the burger stand is destroyed, the father’s banner torn from it and now hanging from Solence’s motorcycle. Shotaro, seeing the boy run after the banner, initiates Bone of the Bird and follows. 's tubes]] Driving his Jeep as fast as he can to escape Solence's motorcycle gang, Yohei speeds off then hears a boom. He worries that his Jeep has been hit--only to find that Shotaro has landed in his backseat. Recognizing Shotaro is the boy who rescued the Governor, Yohei proposes a deal: Shotaro can retrieve the banner if he helps stop Solence. Unfortunately, missteps by Shotaro cause Yohei to lose most of his arsenal of weapons and his Jeep to begin leaking gasoline. Yohei then has an idea: he instructs Shotaro to continue driving erratically while he lights multiple cigarettes. As gasoline spills from the Jeep, Yohei tosses his cigarettes, igniting the gasoline and destroying Solence's gang's remaining motorcycles. Solence’s car remains as he prepares to fire his gun at Yohei. But Solence does not notice Shotaro, using Bone of the Bird, to leap and land behind him, then use Bone of the Monkey to unhook his tubes before flying off again. With the flammable gas inside Solence escaping, Yohei stops his Jeep, aims his handgun at Solence, and fires, the bullet producing a large explosion that defeats Solence. Shotaro lands next to Yohei and determines that he has completed his good deed for the day. Meanwhile, at the remains of the burger stand, the boy sweeps the debris. He looks up to see Shotaro returns, driven back to the fortune teller’s shop by Yohei. Realizing Shotaro is a dokeshi, like the one who ate his father, the boy is initially antagonistic towards him--until Shotaro hands over his father’s banner. The boy begins to cry and offers another burger (as the heating plate survived the crash). While Shotaro happily accepts, Yohei has put on glasses and is tapping on his laptop. He puts out his cigarette on his ring, realizing Shotaro is the Kyokotsu. After finishing his burger, Shotaro leaves Yohei in front of Christina's fortune teller shop with a note for Mana and instructions to record Justice for him. He then departs to help the boy repair his father's burger stand.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 3 The Toykyo Tower Hostage Situation Shotaro returns but finds both Mana and Yohei are gone: she visited the Toykyo Tower observation deck, where she is held hostage by Solence, and he has left to confront Solence. While Yohei’s Jeep is gone, Shotaro notices Mana’s scooter remains (although he overlooks that the scooter is now disassembled). Shotaro hunts through Mana's bag to find something with her scent to follow her. He finds her bra--but does not know what this underwear is--and after biting the Bone of the Dog uses the bra's scent to find Mana is at the Toykyo Tower. With his canine powers, Shotaro avoids detection from police blocking bystanders from entering the tower. He arrives at the elevator where he finds Yohei, who is planning to “improvise” a way to get to the observation deck. Yohei asks whether Shotaro is here to stop Solence, which causes both of them to realize Mana was taken hostage. Saving the Toykyo Tower Hostages Shotaro and Yohei enter the elevator to go up to the observation deck. Yohei then notices something in Shotaro’s hand, which the boy says belongs to Mana but which he does not recognized. Amused, Yohei lies and claims the item is a fashion accessory for his head. When the doors open to the observation deck, the hostages see Shotaro wearing Mana's bra and call him a pervert. Furious by Shotaro's actions, Mana, despite being bound, leaps up and kicks Shotaro into the elevator, knocking the bra off his head. The elevator’s doors close, sending Shotaro back downstairs. with Justice Blade]] After recovering from Mana's attack, Shotaro has the elevator go back up--without him in it. While Solence is distracted by the empty elevator opening, Shotaro uses his Bone of Bird powers to fly into the room and kick through the window. Shotaro asks whether his friends are okay, but Yohei directs Shotaro to disable Solence now. Mana then knocks the detonator out of Solence hand, and Shotaro performs Justice Blade to slam Solence’s shoulders, knocking the opponent to the floor and freeing Mana and the other hostages. Departing for I. C. Prefecture After freeing Mana, she learns Yohei used her scooter to build his anti-Solence device. As Yohei is traveling to the I. C. Prefecture to prevent Nofix, a dangerous criminal Dokeshi from powering a robot Yohei himself designed for Fear Factory, Shotaro and Mana join him (despite his resistance) for a Jeep ride to the city. Mana explains that I. C. includes numerous databases that Shotaro can use to search for Eneme.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 4 Helping the Ogre Child of Mt. Fooji Along the way to I. C. Prefecture, Yohei pulls over to the Silent Hill campground to rest for the night. There, the group is distracted by an elderly local farmer yelling at a child ogre, Kisuke, for ruining his field. After the ogre runs away, the elderly farmer explains human poachers had killed Kisuke's parents. While the elderly farmer has been a friend of Kisuke's family for a long time, he has not been able to calm the ogre's hatred against humans. The elderly farmer explains that he wants to return the horns of Kisuke's father. Sympathetic to Kisuke, and realizing the father's horns are effectively bones, Shotaro decides to use his Bone Powers to give Kisuke closure. That evening, Kisuke returns to again terrorize the elderly farmer. But Shotaro, having bitten the father's horn, is able to channel his memories and feelings. With the aid of Mana pretending to be a medium and Yohei's fog machine, Shotaro impersonates Kisuke's father and apologizes for failing to be keep his promise to stay alive for his son. The father's spirit within Shotaro goes on to lecture Kisuke not to harm the elderly farmer, as Kisuke knows he is a kind man. Kisuke is still upset that humans killed his father. The spirit moves out of the shadow, revealing that Shotaro's face has transformed into that of Kisuke's father, to tell Kisuke to trust the old man. Having succeeded in reconciling the elderly farmer and Kisuke, with the old man offering to let the ogre live with him, Shotaro finally collapses, exhausted from having drawn so much of the spirit of Kisuke's father into his own body. After Yohei returns the horn of Kisuke's father to the child ogre, he and Mana take Shotaro to their tent to sleep. Coming to I. C. Prefecture The next day, Mana and Yohei put the still sleeping Shotaro into the Jeep and travel to the I. C. Prefecture. Shotaro wakes as the Jeep enters the Prefecture, at which point he learns he slept for a full day--and therefore immediately leaps out of the Jeep with Bone of the Bird, or else he will have run out of time to complete his daily good deed.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 5 Mana Prepares for the Fighting Robot Tournament (Mana meets Tool) Mana manipulates Yohei to build her a robot for the I. C. Prefecture's robot battling competition, and encounters a kappa named Tool Shotaro Meets Tool and Discovers Lin Kinpar Meanwhile, Shotaro runs through town, struggling to find someone for whom he can fulfill his daily's good deed. As he runs through I. C. Prefecture, he attracts the attention of Tool, the kappa who ran into Mana earlier. Unfortunately, upon meeting the kappa, Shotaro refers to him as "baldy," prompting the furious kappa to chase the Dokeshi around town, threatening to kill him. As Shotaro tries to escape, he happens to pass a Happy Factory employee, who is escorting a girl to meet with the the Vice President of Happy Factory. The girl, Lin Kinpar, wonders aloud whether she is "up to the task of acting as Emine-sama's proxy." At that moment, Shotaro hears Lin refer to Emine and stops to approach her. Unfortunately, before Shotaro can approach Lin, he sees he is blocked by Tool, his scythe almost touching the Dokeshi's face. Tool refuses to move, angered by people who judge others by their appearances.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 6 Shotaro Battles Tool Shotaro initiates Bone of the Dog to gallop past Tool. Although surprised how quickly his opponent runs--and on all fours at that--Tool swings his scythe to ensare Shotaro with Snake Scratch. But Shotaro removes his dog bone and initiates Bone of the Bird to fly away. Tool uses Side Winder, hurling his scythe into the air to slide between Shotaro's back and bone-satchel. Tool tugs, knocking Shotaro to the street with Grand Viper. Tool dashes at him to attack with the Kappa Style Art of the Pick-Axe Cobra Twister. Tool slices across Shotaro's neck--seeming to decapitate the boy, surprising even the kappa. Tool is then surprised to feel Shotaro's hands wrap around the sides of his head. Looking inside the supposed neck wound, Tool sees not a wound but Shotaro's eyes: he had used Bone of the Turtle to draw his head into his shirt! Shotaro then sticks his head out of his shirt as he performs a Turtle Head-Butt against Tool--only to injure himself, due to how hard is Tool's dish. Shotaro gives up fighting, intent on finding Lin Kinpar and to complete his good deed. Tool laughs, realizing Shotaro's abilities mean he is a Dokeshi, whom he thinks "are notorious for being evil" and would ever perform a good deed. Shotaro lectures Tool that he is hardly one to criticize: the kappa just complained about people judging by appearances, yet Tool is prejudiced against Dokeshi. Tool responds that humans only judged by appearances, so his prejudice is justified. Shotaro then realizes that he can help Tool as part of his daily good deed. Shotaro runs off and returns with a toupee, which he places atop Tool's bald head. The kappa is initially pleased--until he realizes Shotaro has drawn attention again to his baldness, prompting him to chase the Dokeshi with his scythe yet again. Shotaro and Tool Reunite with Mana and Yohei While still struggling to evade Tool, Shotaro promises to continue to "play tag" with Tool, but only after he completes his daily good deed. Tool, remembering Shotaro is a Dokeshi, confirms whether Shotaro will "lose something precious" should he fail. Tool is confused as to what that "precious" something could be--and Shotaro is not clear either. While swinging on an alley pipe to avoid Tool's pickaxe, Shotaro explains that the precious something could be a dream, friendship, or ambition, what Emine told Shotaro would be "the 'light' that you need to live." Tool stops fighting, seemingly impressed by Shotaro's remark. But Shotaro cannot resist comparing a Dokeshi's inner light to the light shining from Tool's bald hea. Furious, Tool calls Shotaro as "stubborn" as he and intends to "wig out" if the boy does not stop with the bald jokes. If Tool will "wig out," then, Shotaro offers four different wigs--which prompts Tool to attack with his Twister, spinning with his pickaxe until he is airborne, knocking Shotaro into the air. Tool's attack knocks him towards Yohei's workstation, where he was presenting Mana with her new robot, Get, which is missing only its head. Yohei and Mana are interrupted by Shotaro's fall onto Yohei's workstation table, his head slamming down onto the headless Get. Yohei and Mana leap back in shock. Shotaro, although dazed from his injury, still lifts Get's right arm and introduces himself. Shotaro regains consciousness and hides behind Yohei, explaining he has only five minutes left to complete his good deed but is impeded by "this weird guy." Mana directs Shotaro to help "a guy a few minutes ago who looked liked he might need help." They are interrupted by Tool's arrival, as he lands and slams his pickaxe to the street. Before Tool can confront Shotaro, he and Yohei recognize each other. Seizing upon Yohei's distraction, Mana takes Shotaro by the hand towards the person who needs help. Upon finding the man who requires assistance, Shotaro learns he simply has his finger stuck up his nose. After removing his finger, Shotaro and Mana are exhausted, even as the Dokeshi has completed his daily good deed to the man's satisfaction. Yohei Builds Mana's Robot (Get joins) Having completed his good deed, Shotaro and Mana return to Yohei's workstation. While Shotaro swings from nearby hanging pipes, Mana and Tool discuss her fighting techniques, and Yohei, even as he completes Mana's robot, worries about letting Shotaro and Mana too close as friends lest he lead them to their deaths as he did his Dokeshi Hunt unit against Nofix. As Tool approaches Yohei to discuss what is troubling him, Mana approaches Shotaro to pat some dust off him. But when Yohei and Tool's discussion becomes angry and violent, Mana tries to intervene--and feels insulted in the process. Yohei tries to mollify Mana by informing her that he finished building her robot. As they look at her now completed robot, Get, Shotaro along with Tool and Mana are impressed.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 7 Yohei and Tool Argue (Shotaro's Group breaks up) The Fighting Robot Competition (Shotaro and Tool separate from Yohei and Mana) Attack by the Fear Robot (Yohei is kidnapped) Rescuing Yohei Destroying Fear Factory (Zuno and Assi join) Aftermath References Category:Group/Team Category:Shotaro's Group